1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to practice aids for use on golf driving ranges. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf green which is specifically designed for use on a driving range to more accurately simulate actual conditions present on the golf course.
2. Description of Related Art:
Golf driving ranges are used frequently by both advanced golfers and beginning golfers for a myriad of purposes. The driving range is many times used by golfers to practice their swings when they do not have time for a complete round of golf or as a warm up session prior to play. Golf classes are also regularly held at driving ranges since a driving range is particularly well-suited for use by a relatively large number of individuals who are just beginning to develop and perfect a reasonably accurate golf stroke. The golf driving range is also used by experienced golfers who many times use the driving range for correctional practice sessions or advanced lessons.
In order to improve the usefulness of a golf driving range to both beginning and advanced golfers, it is desirable to provide a setting which simulates conditions present on an actual golf course. An example of a driving range which was designed to provide a realistic golf course simulation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,879 which was issued on Sep. 24, 1963 to J. Jetton. In this particular patent, a driving range is described in which various features usually found on a regulation golf course are provided on the driving range. For example, various greens and hazards are located on the driving range. The greens are located at different positions on the driving range to give both the experienced and beginning golfer an opportunity to aim for specific targets with the exciting possibility of sinking a hole-in-one. In order to increase interest in aiming for specific targets, the Jetton patent includes signalling devices associated with the hole on each green to indicate when a hole-in-one is scored.
The placement of golf greens on a driving range not only increases interest and competition between golfers on the range, but also improves the quality of practice because it more closely simulates actual golf course conditions and provides realistic targets for the golfer. One problem with providing golf greens on a driving range is that the majority of golfers tend to aim for the individual greens. As a result, the greens quickly become cluttered with golf balls. This is an unsatisfactory situation for a number of reasons.
First, greens on actual golf courses are seldom cluttered with more than three or four balls at one time. Accordingly, in order to accurately simulate actual golf course conditions, it is desirable that the golf green target be relatively free of golf balls. Second, the presence of numerous golf balls on the golf green increases the likelihood that an incoming ball will strike one or more balls which are already on the green. The resulting deflection of the incoming ball is highly distracting and disruptive.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide a golf green which is adapted for use on a golf driving range wherein golf balls which land on the green are prevented from remaining thereon for any appreciable length of time. Such a self-clearing golf green would have few if any golf balls on the green at any one time. The green could then be used as a target by numerous golfers on the driving range without the above-discussed problems experienced with conventional greens which are continually cluttered with golf balls.
It would also be desirable to provide such a self-clearing golf green which includes various indicating devices to signal to the golfers when a hole-in-one has been scored. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a signalling device which would signal to the golfers when their shots strike or land on the green. In this way, recognition and feedback to the golfers would occur for shots which land on the golf green, but do not fall into the cup.